


Just say you're sorry

by TheFatDrunkDragon



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFatDrunkDragon/pseuds/TheFatDrunkDragon
Summary: A short "What If" scenario where Nazuna had to apologize to Michiru
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru
Kudos: 22





	Just say you're sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched BNA last summer and, despite all of its flaws, I really liked it. However I was put off by Michiru and Nazuna's relationship with one another and I thought about what it would've been like if instead of Michiru having blind faith in her "friends" caused, there would've been some form of anger between one another.
> 
> I would've loved to have written this in my normal style and to have expanded upon it in some kind of "rewrite" of it but I have a Cyberpunk/RWBY crossover to work on so I hope this approach isn't TOO distracting.

**It was late. Michiru was preparing to go to bed. As she laid down on her bed, she was surprised to see Nazuna (Déesse Louve to her congregation) enter into the room from the window. Both stared at each other for a moment, trying to find out what exactly they wanted to say to each other.**

Nazuna: ... I haven't seen you in a while.

Michiru: ...

Nazuna: I asked for you a this evening but you friend was being very rude to me, so I figured I would come at night and...

Michiru: ...

Nazuna: ... Michriu, I just sneaked away from Boris and the church to come see you. Can I get some kind of recognition for that?

Michiru: ... What do you want me to say?

Nazuna: I don't know, how about "Hello Nazuna" or "Nazuna? What are you doing in my room?"

Michiru: Don't you mean "Déesse Louve?"

Nazuna: You know that's just a stage name.

Michiru: **Scoffs**

Nazuna: Are you still gonna be mad at me? Because if I'm being honest, You were pretty dumb to assume that-

**Michiru turned her back on Nazuna.**

Nazuna: HEY! I'm trying to talk to you!

Michiru: What do you even want from me?

Nazuna: I just want my friend back. Isnt there a way we can be friends again?

Michiru: ... 

Nazuna: Just name it and I'll do it!

Michiru: ...I want you to apologize.

Nazuna: Is that it? Okay! I'm sorry!

Michiru: **She turns to her** NO! I want you to to look me in the eyes and I want to hear you give me a _genuine_ heartfelt apology!

Nazuna: ...

Michiru: Forget it. Just go back to your church!

Nazuna: ... I've been an awful friend to you. You've always been there for me when I needed someone. You saved me from being run over and... You wanted to help, even when you were kinda dumb to do so...  
  
Michiru: **Rolls her eyes.**  
  
Nazuna: But I have only repaid that kindness by lying to you and keeping secrets from you. I realize now that... I shouldn't have done that... I should've have been better!

Michiru:...

Nazuna: **starts to tear up.** I know you're mad at me for all that I've done but I come to you, not as Desee Lourve, but as Nazuna Hiwatashi, to say that from the bottom of my heart: I am sorry, for the way I treated you and for ruining our friendship.

Michiru: ...

Nazuna: Well... **Sniff** Is that enough for you?

**Michiru gets up and approaches Nazuna.**

**Michiru embraces her tightly.**

Michiru: It's a start

**Nazuna reciprocates the hug they both nearly cried in the middle of the room. This drew the attention of Shirou Ogami, who peaked through the door and saw the events transpire. Initially he seemed annoyed that a false idol would sneak into the CO-OP building and was just about to bust in and tell her to leave. But a little voice in his head told him not to proceed and simply let the two girls have this moment.  
**


End file.
